extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Laiyas' Band
Laiyas' Band are technically the entirety of the crew of The Leftover, during the time that Laiyas, the legendary Omni Saiyan, was in command. They are mercenaries working for numerous worlds, yet whom keep their Saiyan identities a secret by wearing full-body containment suits—this aids greatly in preventing the Celcian Hypotherm and his extermination squads from tracking them; for this very same reason, they took codenames when in accompaniment with other races. They were prosperous until Laiyas heard a rumor about a descendant of the Vegeta lineage who lived on Earth—as this would make the descendant the true leader of the Saiyan survivors due to Master Gordo's own word, Laiyas intended to travel to Earth and kill the heir(s), before returning to the Leftover and launching Gordo into space (who remained in hypersleep, only emerging little more than one day a generation. Unfortunately for Laiyas, one of his men, Ticholla, overheard his plans and sought to warn the heir in time. This caused Laiyas to panic and become hugely angry, which caused him to make a number of mistakes that would eventually lead to the group's downfall. With their defeat, the band would revert to its former status as Gordo's Survivors. Members Lord Laiyas Born under the name Saleriac yet showing preference towards his codename, Laiyas was given the title of Saiyan Lord immediately upon the discovery that he was, in fact, the next Legendary Super Saiyan, having followed after Broli. However, due to genetic evolution possessed by their species, Laiyas was able to reach an equivalent to Super Saiyan 3 at the age of 10. By the age of 18 he reached Omni Saiyan and when Gordo emerged he gave Saleriac the position after his ceremony. Unfortunately, the power that he was afforded corrupted him and he became more arrogant and self-centered than usual. Epzoter Vacato thumb|left|85px| Vacato in [[Cybo Saiyan form. ]] thumb|75px| Vacato aka "Burzo" Vacato (codenamed "Burzo", meaning "rondo of blood") showed great promise to Lord Laiyas early on, and has served as one of his Elites the longest. The level which he enjoys destruction is considered great even in Saiyan terms, though this desire for bloodshed is kept in check by his enjoyment of suddenly unleashing his power on an individual. When Laiyas informs his elites as to Ticholla and Kaalif's betrayal, Vacato was excited to test his worth against another Saiyan warrior, and had absolutely no qualms in hunting the so-called traitors down. However, he considered the new elite recruit Kale with suspicion, as Kale was the older brother of the Ticholla, and was unsure if he could be trusted in the situation because of this. Kress thumb|left|110px|Kress aka "Goto"thumb|110px|Kress aka "Goto" Kress (codenamed "Goto", meaning "doom's mistress") is Konja's twin sister and one of Laiyas' Elites, considered the newest "rookie" member until the induction of Kale. She is somewhat sadistic, bossy and loves toying with her opponents; she also is obsessed with her own definition of fashion, dying some of her hair strands and the tip of her tail and wearing caked on eye shadow and dark lip coloring. When Kale's brother appeared to have betrayed the mercenary band she had no issues initially about giving pursuit, but found Laiyas' consistent belittling of Kale to be "over the top", leading to her becoming less and less interested in the mission and more and more sympathetic towards Kale's situation and by extension, that of Ticholla as well to a small extent. This does not mean she is about to quit her objective, however. She has a crush on fellow Elite Saiyan Kale, although she considers the very concept of her having romantic feelings for anybody to be sappy and ridiculous, and has tried to ignore her feelings towards him. Konja seems to be able to tell that she has feelings for Kale however, and she is none too happy about this. She notably hates her codename, referring to it as sounding "too manly". She tends to quietly grumble when being forced to use it. Kale thumb|left|90px| Kale aka "Vorpus" Kale (codenamed "Vorpus", meaning "devil ender") is the newest of Laiyas' Elites, having replaced an Elite who was slain in battle against Hypotherm's Extermination Squads. However, when his brother Ticholla and their friend Kaalif betrayed Laiyas' Band, the Legendary Omni Saiyan manipulated Kale into doing whatever he asked without question when he informed him that he wasn't sure he could trust Kale as a loyal member of the mercenary group. Even so, he cares greatly for his brother and feels heartbroken that his own blood would attempt to sell out their kind to Hypotherm in order to save his own skin. He cannot help but hold out hope that Laiyas' is incorrect about Ticholla and Kaalif, although he is not certain that this can be true. He is capable of reaching transformations up to Mega Saiyan 2, though he does eventually reach Heavy Saiyanhood as well. He has a crush on fellow Elite Saiyan Kress, although he has never spoken up about it. Atriplex Sorrelo thumb|left|80px| Gaunt Sorrelo thumb|80px| Rejuvenated Sorrelo Sorrelo (codenamed Morgue) is a Saiyan who contracted a sort of Saiyan equivalent to cancer that severely weakens him, leaving him to normally appear gaunt and pathetic. To counteract this and keep him from being destroyed by his peers for his weakness he has a machine attached to his back that forcefully pierces his chest utilizing a pair of thick needles attached to hinged arms. He initiates it at the beginning of each battle to inject a sort of adrenaline-like substance that bulks up his muscles and brings him back to his fighting peak. He is capable of going Mega Saiyan, although he naturally will not attempt ascending to this form unless he has his rejuvenation "tonic" coursing through his veins since transforming has been noted to exacerbate the issue with his condition. Konja Ceci thumb|Ceci Ceci (codenamed "Taneen", meaning "welcome seductress") is perhaps best described as the black sheep of Laiyas' Band. Unlike nearly all other Saiyans, Ceci is not exactly a violent individual—don't get her wrong, she certainly possesses the Saiyan aggressiveness—it simply manifests itself more in a proactive passion for the beauty in everyday things. She has been known to kill to protect gorgeous flowers. At the same time she could not be considered a heroine as she still works to subjugate planetary populations just like the other mercenaries in her band of warriors, but she hesitates when it comes to destroying natural beauty. Even so, the other mercs always tend to put up with her odd behaviors simply due to her being considered exceptionally attractive—if not by typical Saiyan terms than at least by the terms of the Leftover crew. She has absolutely noticed that this positive attraction she seems to possess to make potential suitors gravitate to her as if she were a physics theory herself, and has developed to utilize this "talent" to take over worlds as opposed to sheer force like her compatriots generally prefer. To this effect, she generally plays politics and plays each and every side against one another in the best way to mutually bring down each affected government. Because of her style of attack she is not usually seen as simply a temptress and many victims never succeeded in figuring out that she had been the one to bring them all down. Because of her preference for politics over direct conflict, Ceci's uniform has been highly converted, more resembling an evening gown than battle garb. She possesses pauldrons for defense just in case, but mainly relies on her ability to dodge incoming barrages. With that being said, the gown is not without protection padding—it simply is woven into it in such a way as to not disturb the silky appearance of the dress. Rutaba Pare Pare MS Sprite.png Gaccu thumb|left|80px| Gaccu aka "Urchin" Gaccu (codenamed Urchin) is a low-class Saiyan. Despite his class, he surprised everyone when he was discovered to have survived an encounter with one of Hypotherm's Extermination Squad generals, Frigit. Even so and despite extensive usage of rejuvenation machines aboard the Leftover, their group are unable to recover lost limbs or completely-lost organs due to using old and somewhat dilapidated equipment. These lost body parts were replaced with cybernetic enhancements. Of these, he specifically requested a metal skull, with sharp tips extending underneath his hair. However, his injuries also caused him to lose his Oozaru transformation. Gaccu is a devious individual often seen partnered with Pare, and is capable of reaching Cybo Saiyan status. He is not beyond leaving other Saiyans to die if it benefits himself. Tatsio Kardool Ulluco Lavor Ticholla thumb|left|90px| Ticholla aka "T'kaij" thumb|90px| Super Saiyan Ticholla Ticholla (codenamed "T'kaij", meaning "annihilator") is a mid-class Saiyan, brother of the Saiyan Elite Kale and best friend and partner to Kaalif. Just as battle-thirsty as any other Saiyan, Ticholla enjoyed his job of wiping out races for the highest bidder, all the while avoiding the Celcian Hypotherm's Extermination Squads. As a mid-class Saiyan, he is initially capable of reaching Cybo Saiyan by the time of his coming-of-age initiation. Initially he shows pride and serious loyalty to Lord Laiyas, although his true loyalty lies with Master Gordo and the Leftover as a whole. This patriotism towards the true leader of the Saiyan survivors is what caused him to turn away from Laiyas upon discovery that Laiyas had ulterior motives to cement his standing as ruler of the Leftover. Considering Master Gordo's word as the one true law amongst his people which should be followed, he knew that Laiyas' plan to wipe out the rumored descendants to the Vegeta lineage was against Gordo's golden rule: That should a rightful heir to the throne ever be found, he would be given dominion over the survivors to jumpstart a new Saiyan kingdom. Due to this, Ticholla now rushes to Earth in an attempt to find these heirs and ascend them to their rightful place on the throne of wherever the Saiyans set down afterwards to call themselves home. However, Laiyas has sicked his more loyal followers on Ticholla under false pretenses, sitting back and watching the dirty fireworks from behind a wall of willing meat shields. Kaalif thumb|90px|left| Kaalif aka "Yiorn" thumb|90px| Kaalif aka "Yiorn" Kaalif (codenamed Yiorn, meaning "little beast") is the (now disowned) son of Lavor and Ticholla's best friend, and often operates alongside of him as a makeshift partner. He is the shortest member of the group, finding himself standing barely any taller than Krillin had so many years before him. He is notable for a personality tick which causes him to constantly keeping his tail in motion in a manner not dissimilar to hand fidgeting. He finds it quite mentally uncomfortable to let his tail remain still, and as such hates having to do things such as wrap his tail around his waist. Because of this, he is left clenching his fists and teeth while disguising his Saiyan origins amongst clients. Kaalif would go on to "betray" the mercenary band after Ticholla overheard Lord Laiyas' plot to permanently rule over the group, which directly went against the group's true leader, Master Gordo's own personal rule he had set into motion over a thousand years earlier. Realizing the pairs' plans, Laiyas proceeded to lie to the Band, informing them that the two were intended to defect to the Celcian Hypotherm, giving away their position to his extermination squads. Kaalif would spend ample time leading the Band astray while Ticholla alone made a beeline for Earth. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Dragon Ball Category:Affiliations Category:Villains Category:Characters